Magpie
by xXxMayonakaxXx
Summary: Spanish exchange student Rosita is spending the year at Ouran! she love's shiny things but once she brakes an expensive statue she is in dept to the host club. what will she do? Pairings not yet decided. Please read and review! Discontinued 4 now


**MAGPIE! **

**It's a random name I know but it will all unfold eventually.**

**Here's a character profile of my oc.**

**Name- Rosita Sarita Florez**

**Age- 17**

**Hair- long chocolate brown hair**

**Eyes- big hazel eyes**

**Extra info-Has a short attention span, loves shiny things and is part of a really wealthy family.**

"Rosita Sarita Florez bajar aquí en este mismo instante! Vas a perder el avión! ¡Date prisa! (Rosita Sarita Florez get down here this instant! You're going to miss the plane! Hurry up!)" Rosita's mum shouted.

"Me voy (I'm coming)" Rosita murmured as she walked down the stairs with her suit case in her hand.

Rosita was going to be spending a year at Ouran Academy as a transfer student from Spain.

She was also going to be staying with the Fujioka family, but there was one problem… she knows little Japanese.

Once Rosita and her mum reached the airport her mum said goodbye.

Rosita was quite upset at the fact that her sister and father didn't come and say goodbye.

Her father was busy at work while her sister was probably still at boarding school.

"Querida Adiós, buen viaje, ah y no te olvides de escribir para nosotros! (Goodbye dear, have a nice trip, oh and don't forget to write to us!)" Her mum waved as she boarded the plane.

"Adiós! (bye)" Rosita waved to her mum.

**A/n- I'm getting fed up of writing in Spanish and it's probably getting annoying for you lot so I'm going to write everything that is spoken or said in Spanish in italics.**

**E.g. If she was to say "Adios." It would turn into "**_**Goodbye."**_** Okay just saying. Please read on now.**

"_This is going to be a long year not only do I have to spend a year with a family I don't know but I also have to spend it hardly talking since I hardly know and Japanese!" _Rosita thought glumly as she sat down in her seat.

"Flight 207 from Spain is now landing." The tanoy boomed.

Haruhi and her father Ranka were waiting at the airport for Rosita to arrive.

Since they found out that a Spanish girl was staying she had been taking Spanish lessons.

Rosita walled out of the plane looking around at all the people.

She was given a picture of Haruhi so she could find her easier.

Rosita quickly spotted Haruhi and walked over to her.

"_Are you Rosita?"_ Haruhi asked racking her brain trying to remember the Spanish words.

"_Yes I am, I'm guessing you're Haruhi Fujioka? I know a bit of Japanese but I'm not 100% sure of every word." _Rosita said smiling happily.

"_If you get stuck on anything I'll help you, for the next year they'll let you sit next to me go places with me and other stuff." _Haruhi told her as they walked to Ranka's car.

'What are they talking about? I knew I should have taken Spanish lessons in High school!' thought Ranka on the ride home.

"_Oh yes and before I forget, to cut a long story short at school everyone thinks I'm a boy well except the host club, you'll meet them tomorrow at school." _Haruhi was getting used to talking in Spanish now.

"Thank you Haruhi" Rosita decided to speak in Japanese to make things slightly easier for Haruhi. "I can say some words in Japanese but when it comes to writing in Japanese I kind of suck."

Rosita put her bag down in Haruhi's room since they were going to have to share for a year.

"That's fine they won't mind."

After dinner Haruhi and Rosita went up to their room, Haruhi went to bed while Rosita wrote to her sister back in Spain.

This is what she wrote…

_Dear Zarita,_

_I'm now in Japan, Haruhi and her dad are really nice._

_I was a bit sad that I never got to say a proper goodbye to you though._

_This is going to be a long year I can tell, but I promise to write to you at least once a week._

_But that's really only if you write to me aswell._

_Knowing you, you'll probably end up sending me letters that are covered with stains and smudged but I won't care because I know you'll be thinking of me._

_I'll be starting school tomorrow, I'm quiet worried really because I can't write in Japanese to save my life! I can talk quite well in Japanese…_

_We'll I better get to bed now I have a big day tomorrow._

_Miss you,_

_Rosita_

_Xxx_

Once she finished writing Rosita fell asleep.

"Hey Rosita wakey wakey!" Haruhi sang as she gently shook the sleeping Spanish girl.

"_Ten more minutes mama."_ Rosita said groggily.

"_It's me Haruhi, if you don't wake up we'll we late for school." _

Rosita's eyes burst open instantly.

The two girls got ready in less than ten minutes.

"Bye dad we'll see you later!" Haruhi called as the two walked out of the apartment.

"_You'll be able to meet all my friends today. Just to let you know they're a little bit weird but great once you get to know them." _Haruhi smiled then looked to her right where Rosita was ment to be but she wasn't there.

Haruhi looked around to see where she was and she found her jumping up and down trying to get something out of a tree.

"_What are you doing?" _Haruhi asked walking up to her.

"_Trying to get the shiny thing out of the tree I want it! It's so shiny!" _Rosita did a big jump and got the shiny thing.

"A Necklace?" Haruhi asked realizing she said it in Japanese she was about to repeat it in Spanish but Rosita spoke first.

"Yeah, a very shiny necklace! Can I keep it Haruhi? It's broken anyway." Rosita said showing her that the necklace chain was broken and a few beads were chipped.

Haruhi shrugged "I guess."

Rosita put the necklace in her pocket and they started walking again.

"MY DAUGHTER'S BACK!" Tamaki shouted as he hugged Haruhi to death.

"Uh Senpai, could you get off." Haruhi gasped for breath.

Tamaki turned to Rosita "And who are you my princess?" He kissed Rosita's hand.

Rosita gave Haruhi a 'what did he just say' look.

Haruhi whispered _"He said and who are you my princess?" _into Rosita's ear.

Rosita blushed.

"I'm Rosita Sarita Florez, I'm the exchange student." Rosita tried her hardest to remember all the correct words.

Tamaki smiled "You're from Spain right?"

Rosita nodded.

"I'm Tamaki Suoh." He kissed Rosita's hand again.

"_Will you stop that! Who the heck do you think you are I don't even know you!"_ Rosita didn't shout this but she was pretty angry.

Haruhi burst out laughing at what Rosita said.

Tamaki looked confused "What did she say?"

"Doesn't matter Senpai." Haruhi smiled.

"_We better get to class."_ Haruhi led Rosita to her class.

Everyone in the class room stared at Rosita as the two entered the classroom.

"Ah class this is our exchange student Miss Rosita Sarita Florez, she doesn't understand much Japanese so I want you to make her feel welcome." The teacher smiled kindly.

Haruhi and Rosita were allowed to sit next to each other so that Haruhi could help Rosita where she could.

"_This place is massive, good thing I've got Haruhi to help me out." _Rosita thought as she tried to decipher what the teacher was explaining.

Some one tapped Rosita on the shoulder; she turned around to find a pair of twins.

"You're Rosita right?" One asked.

Rosita nodded.

"We're Hikaru and Kaoru friends of Haruhi's." the other said

Rosita smiled "Nice to meet you."

"Like wise." They said in unison.

Rosita turned back to the front.

Once school was finished Haruhi took her to the 3rd Music room since she had to stay with her and she couldn't go home by herself.

"Hey Guys this is Rosita, she's the exchange student." Haruhi pointed at the girl who _was_ next to her.

"where'd she go?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki sighed and pointed to the other side of the room where the brunette was jumping up and down trying to touch the crystal chandelier.

"Shiny! So Shiny!" Rosita exclaimed as she kept on jumping.

The rest of the club was looking at her in amazement.

"She's like a magpie." Hunny giggled from on top of Mori's shoulders.

The others nodded in agreement still watching the girl try and touch the chandelier.

She then stopped and sent dagger glares at the chandelier.

"_Stupid thing, it's to fricking high"_ Rosita complained.

Something glinted in the corner of her eye.

On the table was a big glass statue glinting in the sun light.

"Wow!" Rosita's big hazel eyes grew bigger once she spotted the statue.

"I see you like it princess, we're going to be auctioning it to raise more money for the club's profits." Tamaki said.

Tamaki then walked up to Rosita.

"Let us introduce ourselves, this is Mori-Senpai, hunny-Senpai, Kyouya, Hikaru and Kaoru and you already know me and Haruhi." He pointed at each one in turn.

Suddenly the doors flung open and a swarm of girls filled the room, Rosita panicked as a girl bumped into her causing her to fall backwards and knock the table that held the glass statue.

Everyone was silent and turned to Rosita who was collapsed on the floor muttering apologies in Spanish.

The twin walked up to her "My, My, Magpie what are we going to do?"

**Okay this was a long chapter! It was 6 and a bit pages! Don't expect the others to be as long this one is only long because I had a sudden idea okay. Thanks for reading and please tell other people about my stories because I would like people to read my stories.**

**-x-X-x- KaoruLuva24 -x-X-x-**


End file.
